


95 Minutes

by fmo



Series: Bucky moments [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pining, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmo/pseuds/fmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they show Captain America films to the 107th Battalion. Like all the other guys, Bucky pretends like the movies are cheesy, kid stuff. But sometimes he thinks that Captain America reminds him a lot of his friend Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	95 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [95分钟](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800331) by [SummerNap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerNap/pseuds/SummerNap)



> I've always wondered how Bucky felt about Captain America before he realized that he was Steve. Therefore, this fic!

Captain America was kids’ stuff. Even though some guys actually read the Captain America comics they gave out, really, the guy was a joke. Just some strongman in a knitted outfit.

Only, Bucky thought that sometimes Captain America reminded him of Steve. When they showed the first Captain America movie to the 107th, at first Bucky had thought it was Steve’s voice he was hearing. But, then again, he hadn’t heard Steve talk in a while. Maybe he was just imagining it.

Still, though. You couldn’t see his hair or the top part of Captain America’s face through the mask, and the square jaw definitely wasn’t anything like Steve’s, but. Maybe it was the way he smiled, not sleazy or like a salesman but a real smile. Maybe it was the way he seemed to take everything, the movies and the newsreels and everything, so seriously. You didn’t get the sense that Captain America was drinking and chasing the showgirls when the cameras got turned off.

What did it matter, really? The Captain America movies and the _Why We Fight_ movies were all the same thing: just the government trying to get the men to keep hanging on. When they turned the movie on, Bucky pretended he didn’t care. But once it started rolling, Bucky found himself watching the whole thing, thinking of Steve. The guy did sound like Steve, he was sure.

Steve himself was obviously busy doing something back at home. Bucky got letters once in a while; Steve said he was traveling, doing contract work for the government and the war effort, but he wasn’t allowed to talk about it too much. Bucky wasn’t sure how many of his letters made it to Steve, either. He tried to picture Steve as a G-Man or a hotshot scientist or whatever it could be that Steve was doing. He hoped Steve was being honest and not making it sound like he was doing better than he was, just so Bucky wouldn’t worry. He hoped Steve wasn’t sick.

 In the evening dark, while they were sitting outside and watching the movie projected onto a sheet, and while nobody else’s eyes were on his face, Bucky thought that Captain America must be very beautiful. He had an easy grace and an effortless charm about him; it was easy to see why all the housewives liked him. His eyelashes were long, like Steve’s. He wasn’t just dumb muscle, like some of the guys in Bucky’s battalion. He was something special.

Bucky tried to turn his thoughts away from this course, but sometimes while they were watching the films he allowed himself a little space. To think about how exactly Captain America and Steve had gotten mixed up in his mind. Of course, it was ridiculous; physically, Steve was a tiny guy and Captain America actually had the exact same body shape as the Captain America in the comics. But, really, in his secret heart that not even Steve knew, Bucky understood what it was that made him think of Steve when he thought of Captain America. It was all the same thing: that feeling of watching the film, with light flickering over your face, and then when the movie ended the light died and you had to walk away.


End file.
